Ha nacido una estrella(da)
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: AU EN EL QUE LOS ROLES DE LOS MUPPETS Y SUS TITIRITEROS SE INVIERTEN. Beaker tiene un accidentado debut como actor en el programa. Participación para el reto "Mi personaje preferido" del foro "El Valle Encantado: Dónde la magia comienza". Oneshot.


**_EL SHOW DE LOS MUPPETS_** **ES UNA SERIE DE JIM HENSON COMPANY / DISNEY**

* * *

 ** _Este fic participa en el Reto #1: "Mi personaje preferido" del foro "El Valle Encantado: Dónde la magia comienza"._**

* * *

\- Oye...Tú eres actor, ¿verdad?

La respuesta que la enfermera recibió no quedó del todo clara. Había entendido lo esencial, un tímido "sí", pero el resto sonaba raro debido a la voz extremadamente aguda del chico y la forma atropellada en que hablaba, como "meemeemeemee".

\- Eso pensábamos. Del programa ese de las marionetas, ¿verdad? Estuvo genial. Sobre todo lo de la pierna que...Oh, vaya...

En la pantalla, podría haber parecido que todo estaba preparado al milímetro, que lo que le había ocurrido era un gag más. Y, al principio, todo el mundo en el plató, incluyendo el doctor Honeydew, creyó lo mismo. Hasta que el cámara gritó "corten" y vieron que la pierna de Beaker seguía ardiendo y él no dejaba de gritar. Dos cosas quedaron claras después de aquello: que no volverían a usar aquella marca de extintores y que la combustión espontánea era un mito confirmado.

A pesar del revuelo que se había organizado, el médico le había asegurado que en un par de semanas estaría curado y que no tendría que pasar en el hospital mucho tiempo, sólo el suficiente para asegurarse de que no hubiera infecciones ni necesidad de aplicar tratamientos más drásticos que una simple rehidratación de la zona quemada. Beaker deseaba de verdad que fuera así porque no le gustaba nada estar en el hospital. Por supuesto, no es del gusto de nadie estar en un lugar así, pero él, por desgracia, él acababa allí bastante a menudo. Aún recordaba aquella ocasión en que tuvo que asegurarle a una de las enfermeras que no era víctima de malos tratos ni se metía en peleas con nadie, sino que simplemente trabajaba en un laboratorio. Aunque, seguramente, a aquellas alturas ya sabría a lo que se dedicaba: el programa se emitía en horario de máxima audiencia y se estaba haciendo bastante popular desde que ganó el Emmy hacía un par de meses.

Los primeros que habían ido a visitarlo habían sido la familia al completo. Sus padres confesaron que se habían reído muchísimo con su "numerito de salir ardiendo" hasta que recibieron la llamada del hospital y Sheamus sólo se pudo pasar por unos pocos minutos pero su visita alegró mucho a Beaker, quien aprovechó para felicitarlo por su última victoria en RAW. Poco después, Gustavo en persona se acercó para asegurarse de que estaba bien y le pidió perdón una y mil veces. Beaker no estaba enfadado, no había sido culpa suya, y, desde luego, no habría tenido corazón para hacerle sentir culpable: ya tenía bastante con llevar gran parte del peso de la serie y ser novio de la señorita Peggy como para añadir más peso a sus espaldas. Eran cosas que pasaban, le dijo. Aún así, Gustavo se comprometió a estar ahí en todo lo que necesitara y le pasó un par de tarjetas de parte de sus compañeros. Una tenía dibujada un osito con un globo con forma de corazón parcheado con un par de tiritas que rezaba "Ponte bueno" e iba firmado por todo el equipo; la otra sólo decía "Ha sido la actuación con más chispa del programa", acompañado de una pequeña nota de a pie que reproducía una risotada. Después de él, nadie se había acercado a verlo pero seguía recibiendo mensajes de apoyo desde las redes sociales, su antídoto contra el aburrimiento en el hospital. Adam y Jamie le habían dedicado un tweet en el que le deseaban que se mejorara pronto y diciéndole que se lo habían pasado muy bien grabando con él y con Bunsen. Aquello le hizo sonreír, al igual que algunos mensajes de sus compañeros. Floyd, en nombre de los Electric Mayhem, lamentaba que su primer día frente a las cámaras hubiera terminado de aquella forma pero decía que había estado genial. Gonzo le mandó consejos para tratar las quemaduras, asegurándole que no eran gran cosa, hablando desde la experiencia. Y Fozzie trató de animarlo con un chiste que realmente le hizo sentir peor.

En más de una ocasión sintió la tentación de comprobar qué le había parecido al público aquel episodio pero siempre se terminaba frenando. Seguro que había hecho el ridículo. No le gustaba su voz, no le gustaba que su pelo nunca se quedara en su sitio; simplemente, estaba convencido de que no podía hacerlo, y si había accedido a aparecer junto con el doctor, era porque él había insistido mucho y no podía decirle que no. Ni siquiera se sentía cómodo apareciendo en el fondo de algunas escenas, mientras trabajaba en lo suyo, que era ayudar a Bunsen con los planos, montar animatrónicos, esas cosas. No era actor, ni mucho menos. Estando tumbado en la cama del hospital pasando las horas muertas pegado al móvil de puro aburrimiento y con la pierna aún doliéndole al más mínimo roce, pensaba que después de eso no sentía ganas ni de hacer más covers para su cuenta de Youtube.

Una llamada entrante interrumpió su partida de sudoku. Era Bunsen. Ya era hora de que llamara, pensó. Apretó los labios y descolgó, acercándose el aparato a la oreja.

\- ¿Doctor?

\- Hola, Beakie. Tu voz parece animada, ¿cómo estás?-desde luego, su voz también sonaba bastante animada, sin ninguna clase de preocupación, hubiera dicho Beaker.

\- Bien, creo que mañana me dan el alta.

\- Eso son muy buenas noticias, sí, señor. Precisamente, acabo de revisar el sillón de masajes shiatsu y he dado con la parte problemática, así que, cuando vuelvas, volveremos a probarlo, ¿qué te parece?

Beaker estuvo muy a punto de negarse, teniendo en cuenta de que el problema con aquel sillón era que le había dejado la espalda tan perjudicada que estuvo un par de días sin poder levantarse siquiera de la cama. Pero recordó que habría estado sólo un par de meses de becario en la compañía de no ser por la insistencia de Bunsen de tener un ayudante fijo, y que eso significaba que, por contrato, tenía que hacer todo lo que él le dijera, así que terminó pensando que lo más prudente en aquellos casos era ceder.

\- Sí...Claro...

\- Así me gusta, siempre dispuesto. De verdad espero que vuelvas aquí cuanto antes, el laboratorio está muy vacío sin ti y soy incapaz de encontrar nada.

Aquello hizo sonreír ligeramente a Beaker.

\- Recuerde-le dijo-que los planos del mecanismo de Jimmy están en el planero, en el primer cajón. Ya he corregido el fallo que tenía.

\- Ah, estupendo, muchas gracias. Hoy nos ha venido el encargo de reparar un par de auriculares y empezar a hacer las estructuras de la escena de las bicicletas. Los estudios siguen siendo un caos, te lo aseguro. A Sam no termina de gustarle el guión, seguimos andando cortos de personal, George Clooney ha tenido que declinar la oferta de aparecer en el programa...Ya lo ves.

\- Vaya.

\- Pero a los Cazadores de Mitos les ha encantado pasar por el programa. Unos tipos muy majos, ¿verdad? He visto en el periódico su foto posando con sus réplicas Muppet y estoy seguro de que eso hará el efecto llamada. A sus fans les ha vuelto locos este capítulo y ahora las estrellas están dándose codazos por salir aquí, según me ha contado Scooter. ¡Y pensar que al principio nadie creyó que unos cuantos tipos con unas pocas marionetas fueran a aguantar más de un par de semanas en parrilla! Pues ahora he oído que están preparándose para recibir a Ellen Degeneres y a Daniel Craig, y...

\- ¿Y a usted qué le pareció el episodio?

\- Tendiendo en cuenta la libertad que nos han dejado los de arriba para disponerlo todo, genial, estupendo. Igual que tú. ¿Ves como te dije que no era para tanto?

\- Sí, supongo...

\- Le cogerás el gusto a esto, créeme. Al principio, yo tampoco entendía por qué tenía que salir en el programa pero ya lo ves.

El doctor siempre se apuntaba a un bombardeo, eso era cierto. De hecho, hasta hacía pocas semanas, Beaker solía quedarse en el taller mientras Bunsen grababa escenas para el programa, normalmente con el personaje de Dave, el preguntón, que Gonzo interpretaba. Aquello sí le había parecido divertido, sí, aunque al principio se preguntaba cómo lo harían para poder charlar despreocupadamente con un calcetín relleno y manejado por un tipo que se tiraba horas tirado a sus pies. Cuando le ofrecieron aparecer en aquel episodio, lo hizo mayormente por la insistencia del doctor de que probara y su propio deseo de trabajar con los invitados. Tuvo que lidiar todo el rato con la sensación de que no había sido una buena idea. Incluso en aquel momento tenía sus dudas.

\- Pero la señorita Peggy decía que no se me entendía nada...

\- Y nadie la entiende a ella. No te preocupes por eso, todos hemos estado nerviosos nuestra primera vez-eso era lo que le había dicho Gustavo, pensó Beaker mientras se recostaba un poco-. Lo importante es que tú estés a gusto haciendo lo que te gusta-Beaker iba a decir algo pero Bunsen lo interrumpió-. Vaya, se acabó mi descanso. Lo siento, tengo que colgar. Te veré en los estudios. Que te mejores, chico.

\- Gracias, doctor. Pronto estaré allí para ayudarlo.

\- Eso espero, porque no puedo confiar en nadie más que en ti. Hasta luego.

Y colgó. Beaker se quedó mirando el teléfono antes de dejarlo sobre la mesilla y quedarse mirando al infinito por un momento.

Sólo podía confiar en él...Sí, al menos su trabajo de verdad, el de ingeniero, lo hacía bien. Eso era lo que le gustaba de verdad: los números, los tornillos y tuercas, los planes calculados al milímetro. No es que hubiera pasado los años en la facultad soñando con aplicar sus conocimientos a hacer unos cuantos muñecos de gomaespuma más vivaces pero había resultado ser una tarea muy interesante y entretenida, y más después de leer las críticas que destacaban las técnicas que usaban. El doctor Honeydew estaba decidido a llevarse el Emmy a los Mejores Efectos Especiales después de que Muppet Studios hubiera conseguido el de mejor Comedia-Variedad, y Beaker pensaba ayudarle a conseguirlo. ¿Actuar en el programa? Ser actor era más complicado de lo que él había creído, y más cuando las verdaderas estrellas del programa eran Jim y su pandilla de muñecos. Podría estar bien de forma ocasional, pero el laboratorio no podía dejar de trabajar. Compaginar las dos cosas sería complicado.

De todas formas, no era momento de decidir nada en caliente (sin intención de hacer chistes). Ya pensaría en ello con tranquilidad. Ahora, como todo el mundo le había aconsejado, sólo tenía que preocuparse de ponerse bien lo antes posible.

Se incorporó y probó a caminar. La pierna aún le dolía y no podía evitar cojear. Tendría que usar muletas pero al menos podía caminar y llevar una vida más o menos normal. Decidió no forzarse y permanecer sentado, aunque fuera lo más aburrido. Tanto tiempo en los estudios lo habían acostumbrado al caos y el ruido hasta el punto de que la paz que en ese momento debía estar disfrutando fuera odiosa.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
